Death and memories
by authorofmyownmind
Summary: Hermione ran after graduation. There hasn't been a war. Ron had died and Hermione fled to Muggle Chicago. Its 5 years later and Hermione works at a mourge but what happens when a bunch of old memories or people come back to haunt. DMHG. rated M. Darkhumor
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Another story! Yes, another one...except this one is a Dramione!

I have other stories! Check them out!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the magic!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione Granger sat neat the door her leather gloves rubbed together to beat the Chicago cold. Her Hair was dyed black and she wore blue contacts. She wasn't in need of glasses, she simply hid her true identity. She had a successful job at a morgue with her two-muggle partners Jake and Yasmine.

It had been 5 years since she had left hogwarts. In fact she had ran. The war apparently hadn't started yet, she didn't want to be there when it did. Yes, your probably thinking, Hermione Granger…afraid? In fact Ron had died, even though Harry was till alive…she ran…and lost contact with the Wizardry world.

She now lived in Chicago, right now it was freezing and at 6 am it was frigid. Jake walked up to her with coffee in his hand "Forget your card again?"

Hermione nodded and put out her cigarette "Yes, sorry." Her breath making stem this morning.

Jake opened the door for her as she stepped in. They got to the elevator and went to the 5th floor, where she worked.

Today was a difficult day, they found a child on the table…waiting.

Hermione put her gloves on and Jake made his way to the table.

Jake talked with a scratchy voice "Here…. We have Amy…Amy… Amy Tomes…age four."

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder "It's easier if you use the case number."

He cleared his throat "Right, case number 445567932"

Hermione nodded and began to make an incision into the toddler's cold arm. Hermione began to make accusations "By the way the girl's tissue inside the arm looks she was tied…. No less strangled."

Jake looked uncomfortable "may I step out Hermione?" Hermione nodded and gave him a caring smile.

He walked away throwing his gloves in the trashcan on his way out.

It was always hard on Jake, he had a little sister the same age as the girl…it probably brought him sickness.

Hermione finished the girl and sealed her examinee scars. Then rubbed her warm hand over the girls forehead and said "Poor baby." She closed the door to the little cubicle that held the body.

She then walked back to see Yasmine chatting with a security guard.

"Yasmine! Get your but over here, we have a body to examine!" she yelled and walked back into the examing room.

Yasmine followed "Well, good morning to you to…Hermione!"

Hermione turned around "You're late!"

Yasmine made a pouty face "Come on Mione, I'm only 30 minutes late, unlike you I was in bed with someone this morning."

"Who was it this time some cluby or pimp?" Hermione laughed putting on a new pair of gloves.

"No, he is an artist from the art gallery party I went to last night." She smiled and then frowned "wait the boss didn't find out did he?"

Hermione shook her head "I wouldn't rat you out…you know that."

Yasmine smiled "good…anyway who do we have today?"

Hermione looked at the clipboard "A…" she stopped reading and her hand shook.

Yasmine looked frightened "Hermione you okay? Your face went pale."

Hermione didn't say anything. She stood there silent.

"Hermione you're scaring me!" Yasmine whispered violently.

Hermione then looked up and said, "ill be right back…"

Yasmine watched her leave in a real quick hurry.

She looked at the clipboard "Her name is Pansy Parkinson…weird name."

Hermione ran to her office slammed the door and shook, "No this isn't happening!"

"What isn't happening?" Jake walked in.

Hermione then looked at him "nothing…lets finish the body."

She walked in to see Yasmine poking Pansy's arm.

"YASMINE OMFUCKINGGOD DON'T!" Hermione almost cried.

"Why it's just a tattoo…right?" Yasmine looked at Hermione who was about to vomit.

Yasmine had just triggered 'the dark mark' death eaters would be here soon!

Hermione then burst out crying and ran from the examination room.

Jake stood there "I think she knows this person?"

Yasmine felt guilty "what did I do? … I just liked her tattoo."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Ill submit the next chapter sometime today! ♥


	2. tears

Author's note: I update fast, not as fast as id like to…but pretty fast.

Disclaimer… J.K.Rowling!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione finished her cigarette in the office. The nicotine calmed her body and nerves. Hermione closed her eyes and put her head down on her desk. She dried her eyes and lit another cigarette.

"Knock-knock…are you okay?" Yasmine smiled with two cups of coffee.

Hermione looked up "Oh, yah I'm just super." Her sarcastic tone was dry and more hoarse.

Yasmine nodded shyly "I'm sorry if I upset you…I didn't think that case would be so personal…care to chat about it?" She handed Hermione the cup of Starbucks coffee.

Hermione accepted it, put out her cigarette and said, "Let me begin."

Yasmine nodded as Hermione opened her mouth to speak then closed it.

"Is it that hard, Mione?" Yasmine said with a bit of sadness.

Hermione nodded "I was eleven, when I went to school…a private school. My parents were famous, and they told me I was going to go away, they described it like a vacation…when I got my letter of acceptance, they weren't thrilled they were almost relived…after I started going there I met my two best friends, Ron and Harry."

Yasmine nodded and listened attentively.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears "They were my two best friends, I thought of spending my life with…but it was ruined…by people…these people were cold people who had no heart…they hated me and so I fought many battles with my childhood enemies."

Yasmine looked very interested "Go on…"

"At graduation, I was valid Victorian, top of my class and most of all…happy. An hour before I was to walk the line and receive my diploma, they found Ron dead…"

Yasmine gasped "Hermione I'm so…sorry."

Hermione nodded holding back the tears "I walked the line, it was hard…but then I felt like I had betrayed them."

"What…who?"

Hermione lit another cigarette and then said "Harry and Ron…"

"Why…for walking the line?"

Hermione shook her head and then blew out smoke "My fucking parents were part of 'them' the bastards that killed Ron…they all belong to a group…and you see that girl in there…Pansy Parkinson…she is one of them…I got scared…"

Yasmine looked like she was trying to collect all the information and bringing things together. "Hermione wouldn't they be after you?"

Hermione then let out another puff of smoke ad calmly said "I wouldn't doubt it…my parents have been after my ass for years."

Yasmine then look haunted "Hermione, they won't kill you…will they?"

Hermione then dipped her cigarette ash into the tray and took an inhale. "I don't know…but I have been expecting it for the at 5 years…its about danm time."

Yasmine then threw her cup into the trashcan "Hermione this sounds so wired." The American girl said thinking hard.

Hermione had to cover up the 'magical' part of it. "Well, things are different in England."

Yasmine nodded "Ill say..."

Jake walked in "I'm not interrupting your little girl talk am I?"

Hermione put out her cigarette "No, what is it that you want?"

He looked up at her and said "Well, the Parkinson girl is still out there."

Hermione nodded grabbed some more plastic gloves as Yasmine followed.

"Are you sure Hermione?"

Hermione nodded then screeched "Yasmine don't touch her!"

Yasmine jumped "why?"

"I'm giving her the respect..."

Yasmine put her hands on her hips "all of a sudden I'm disrespectful?"

Hermione looked at the trainees entering the room.

"Nobody touch her." Hermione yelled.

They all stood back.

Hermione then said, "Sorry, ladies and gentlemen but today's lesson has been called off…"

Hermione's boss walked in "Mrs. Granger! Do you have any idea…err MY OFFICE NOW!"

The trainees smiled and ran off to got get changed for there day off.

Jake rolled his eyes "Lord, this si the third time, this poor dead girl is on the table." He reached for her arm where the tattoo was plastered but Yasmine slapped his hand.

"Oww…what the hell Yasy?" He yelled and rubbed his hand.

"Hermione gave orders…nobody touch her!" Yasmine smiled.

"That and you wanted to hit me…" Jake gripped.

Yasmine laughed.

-

-

-

-

"Mrs. Granger…I don't think you know why I hired you, you are the best danm coroner we got…but sending trainees off…acting very strange…not allowing others to touch a corpse…this could possibly lead to you being sent to mental therapy..." The man said through his glasses.

Hermione remained quiet "I am sorry sir...it's a family thing…I just want this one case to be different…it wont happen again."

He nodded and then said "Good, but remember Hermione, we care about you…we cant have this…look I'm going to let this pass with the girl, but Mrs. Granger I want you to know this cant happen again."

Hermione nodded and left his office.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was around midnight, Hermione sent Jake home after he was done processing a skull, and Yasmine had another date. She was the only one alone with the dead.

Hermione decided since everybody was gone shoe would do the proper "pureblooded" burial.

She hadn't used magic in 5 years, hell her wand was locked away.

Hermione opened a old book, she had forgotten to take back to the library on pureblooded society.

Hermione turned a page and began.

She wrapped Pansy's hands in green satin ribbon, then pulled the hair back into a cascade down the girl's shoulders. Hermione put her into a position and said a blessing. She was pureblooded, that was the last thing she found out about herself before leaving that world.

She then began to whisper to Pansy now in tears "I'm sorry Pansy, we never got to know each other…I know…maybe if I would have stayed you would have been my friend…I don't want to know what Trauma you went through…I didn't let anybody touch you… promise no filthy hands…I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry." She began to sob quietly.

"Wow, Granger didn't think you had a soft spot?" Hermione gasped as she heard a familiar voice.

Hermione turned around to see many death-eaters. "If your going to kill me please just do it now…"

-

-

-

-

Author's note: like it? R&R.

That's right she is PUREBLOODED!


	3. we missed you

Author's note: Next chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer…♥

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione looked at the death eaters and right as Malfoy was about to take a step she then screamed "WAIT!"

Everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

"What, Granger…or should I say…Abilene" Draco sneered and found great joy using her real name.

Hermione looked at them and said "right, now as we speak people are looking at us through a muggle device called cameras."

Hermione's parents "The Abilenes" stepped out from a few of them "she's right…"

They all moved out of the way of the cameras.

Hermione sneered at her parents and said, "Let me, ugh…" she looked at Pansy.

The Parkinson's stepped to the front of the group and saw Pansy.

Mrs. Parkinson screamed "Pansy!"

Hermione closed her puffy eyes as she heard the poor woman scream and cry.

Mr. Parkinson then looked at Hermione and said, "What happened?"

Everybody looked at her.

She then went around the table were Pansy laid and said, "I'm not sure…I haven't ran any tests...I was afraid to cut her…"

Mr. Parkinson forgot about the cameras and walked to his daughter's body.

He then put his wand to her chin and Pansy's eyes flew open and she gasped.

"What the fucking Hell!" she screamed looking at a now cussing and mumbling Pansy.

Mrs. Parkinson then stopped crying "Pansy! God you know how hard it is to see you dead!"

Hermione was confused but then it hit her, this was all to get Her back.

Pansy looked at her hands, "green ribbon?"

Hermione handed her the book.

Pansy took it and then laughed "very old...we do things a bit differently today…good try though…ugh also were are my clothes?"

Hermione nodded and then took out a bag that had "evidence" right on the top of it.

She handed it to Pansy and Pansy sneered but couldn't be mad at Hermione…she had seen everything that was happening while she was under the spell. She then smiled and said "Thank you for not letting them touch me." Hermione nodded.

Hermione then looked at the group and said, "Why are you all here, if Pansy is okay?" she knew the answer.

Her parents then grabbed her and said, "We missed you."

Hermione looked at them and closed her eyes in pain as she felt her body slowly feel numb, she could have sworn for a second…she saw Voldemort put his hand on her wrist right before she fell into a deep sleep.

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note Keeping it short, next chapter will be longer!


	4. A undiscovered dark mark

Author's note: Hello! So it's about time I updated on this story! Hehehe I hope you enjoy this chapter… I will be reviewing my other stories as well!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to explain myself…I'm not 3…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hermione awoke somewhere warm with sunlight gracefully warming her face. She opened her eyes and slowly thought recollected into her mind.

She first thought it was a dream and opened her eyes wide, she looked around at a baby blue room with gold linings and a rather old feeling to it. Beautiful, yes but rather extravagant. She then freaked when a maid came in.

"Hello, miss…oh don't be frightened." The old lady said ruffling her pillows and then gave a tiny sweet smile.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she said stuttering and trying to look for her misplaced cell phone.

"I am Rosalind, but you may call me Rose and you are at your parents manor." She then poured a glass of water and handed it to her.

Hermione grabbed it and then sniffed it.

Rose laughed "I wouldn't poison you!"

Hermione then took a tiny sip "thank you…why aren't their elves?"

Rose then laughed "Because your mother requested a maid!"

Hermione then asked, "are you a witch?"

Rose smiled "I'm a muggle-born…"

Hermione nodded "They do have elves?"

Rose then nodded "Yes, I'm in your mother's service."

Hermione then took a larger drink of the ice cold water that cooled her dry throat.

"Why are you serving me?" she said almost finishing the water.

Rose then said "your mother…requested I would be in your service since your so against the elves treatment…which I must say they are well paid here it's the Malfoys you have to worry about…but I'm sure you'll fix that soon enough…I mean you will be a Malfoy soon."

Hermione then coughed on her water "Excuse me?"

Rose then went white" you weren't told...oh heavens… heres some more water." She gave her another cold glass.

"Told what?" she said scared.

"Nothing…I must go prepare your bath...bubbles or lavender oil?" She said changing the subject.

Hermione had never been pampered like this before "Umm, both?"

"Yes, mam." Rose suddenly went from friend to servant in a matter of seconds.

Hermione then moved her aching legs slowly off the beds satin sheets as her long nightdress cascaded down her legs.

"Rosa! Why do my legs hurt?" Hermione said looking down at her legs.

"I can answer that Rosa." Said Mrs. Granger.

Rosa nodded and walked back into the very large bathroom.

Mrs. Granger then smiled "My dear, how was your rest…did you sleep well?"

Hermione didn't answer she then felt a pain in her right arm. She grabbed it and landed against the bed.

Hermione's mother then said "Oh…yes dear I forgot…your arm."

Hermione freaked and then said "what about it? Why is it hurting?"

Mrs. Granger grabbed it softly and rose the sleeve and there on Hermione's pearly silky white skin was a tattoo of a heart with a snake around it…a different type of 'dark mark.'

"What's this?" Hermione said almost crying because it hurt.

"Your to be married to a death eater…all women get it a week before there wedding."

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together! Love you all! ♥ Kim.


End file.
